Friedrich August VI of Saxony
Friedrich August VI '''(Friedrich August Franz Josef Karl; 7th August 1676 - 29th June 1703), commonly known as ''the Strong (''der Starke), was a member of the Albertine branch of the House of Wettin who reigned as King of Saxony and Meissen alongside his wife and co-monarch, Frederika. Upon the death of his father-in-law King Karl III in 1696, August and Frederika succeeded jointly to the Saxon throne, as stipulated in the Pragmatic Sanction of 1695, which paved the way for an equal co-monarchy between the two spouses. This clause was primarily insisted upon by the old Saxon nobility and the council, who were reluctant to be ruled by a woman alone as they never had been before. It was further pushed for by August's father, Maximilian Franz von Saxe-Meissen, who was determined that his own family should get into power. Eventually, with the succession still under dispute, King Karl bended to the will of the nobility. Their early joint reign has been notorious for political instability, attempted coups and jockeying for power by both sides. August was best known for his immense physical strength and stature, standing at 6'6'' tall. This made him far taller than all of his contemporaries, which was coupled with his extraordinary physical strength. It was documented that he had the ability to bend tough silver plates with ease, amongst other things. This also allowed him to appear imposing and authoritative, which would help in assuring his position was respected. He was known to boast about the strong military tradition of the Albertine Wettins, a tradition he was undoubtedly continuing. He was also infamous for his temper and hot-headed nature, which came out many times during the early years of the co-monarchy during political strife. He was also known for his immense arrogance and hubris, which would make him numerous enemies amongst Ernestine supporters. Early Life (1676 - 1696) '''Birth (1676) Friedrich August Franz Josef Karl von Wettin was born in Dresden on August 7th, 1676 as the second child of the Duke and Duchess of Saxe-Meissen. His father was Maximilian Franz von Wettin, the head of the junior Albertine line of the ruling House of Wettin. His mother was Christine Theresa of Brunswick-Wolfenbüttel, a descendant of the ancient Welf dynasty. He was born just over two years after his elder brother, Ludwig August, heir to the dukedom of Saxe-Meissen and the Albertine legacy. He was christened Friedrich August, in honour of his great-grandfather King Friedrich August V. The King at the time was his great-uncle, Karl III, who expressed some warmth at the birth of another Wettin child. This was despite the long running animosity between the Duke of Saxe-Meissen and the King, caused mainly by rumours regarding the Duke's private life and his ambitions for the crown. The King, however, was known for his efforts to bridge the gap between the Ernestine and Albertine branches - as a result, the King decided to offer himself as the child's godfather. This was duly accepted (as it was deemed improper to turn down a royal offer), despite the mild reluctance of the Duke. After his birth, he was placed into the care of the family governess, Frau Brandt, being sent to Albrechtsburg Castle in Meissen to be raised alongside his elder brother. Early Years (1676 - 1682) He had a relatively carefree childhood at Albrechtsburg. His father was one of the realm's wealthiest men at the time, which meant that the Saxe-Meissen children would want for nothing during their childhoods. August was primarily raised alongside his elder brother, mostly due to their close proximity in age. They shared the same nannies and governesses (and later the same tutors). August did not get along with his elder brother for much of his early life, as it was noted by his governesses that he was not accustomed to sharing or teamwork, which led to numerous disputes with his brother. Education (1682 - 1691) WIP Court Life and Betrothal (1691 - 1695) WIP Marriage (1695) WIP Co-Reign (1696 - Present) Ascension and Coronation (1696) WIP Married Life and Family (1695 - Present) WIP The Tranquil Years (1696 - 1698) WIP Political Turmoil (1698 - 1699) Attempts at Centralising Power WIP The Queen's Attempted Coup WIP Flight to Rettenbach WIP Oldenburg's dismissal WIP Attempted Coup of December 18th 1699 WIP Aftermath WIP Court Life (1696 - Present) WIP Great Northern War and Death (1700 - 1703) WIP Character Synopsis Personality WIP Appearance WIP Issue Legitimate Issue With his wife and co-monarch, Frederika of Saxony, he had the following: * Caroline Amalia Sophia, Prinzessin von Sachsen (6th January 1697 - Present) * Miscarried son (11th February 1698) * Friedrich August Christian, Kronprinz von Sachsen (23rd August 1699 - Present) * Maximilian Karl Albrecht, Prinz von Sachsen (2nd June 1700 - Present) * Frederika Anna Sophia, Prinzessin von Sachsen (7th July 1701 - 13th July 1701 ) Illegitimate Issue With Johanna Elisabeth von Lippe-Alverdissen, he had one child: * Friedrich Albrecht Becker (4th September 1698 - Present), named as the child of a Herr Johann and Frau Sophia Becker, owners of a bakery in Dresden. These persons were paid to take in the child following his birth - they continue to raise him as their own. Ancestry Titles, Styles and Honours Titles and Styles * 7th August 1676 - 4th September 1695: ''His Serene Highness, Prince of Saxe-Meissen'' * 4th September 1695 - 8th March 1696: ''His Royal Highness, the Crown Prince of Saxony'' * 8th March 1696 - Present: ''His Most Royal Majesty, the King of Saxony and Meissen, Grand Duke of Brandenburg'' The royal style of Friedrich August and Frederika as co-monarchs was: "Their Most Royal Majesties, by the Grace of God, Friedrich August VI and Frederika, King and Queen of Saxony and of Meissen, Grand Duke and Grand Duchess of Brandenburg, Margrave and Margravine of Lusatia, Margrave and Margravine of Ostmark, Defenders of the Faith, etc." Honours * Großmeister von Hausorden der Rautenkrone * Großmeister von Hausorden von Wettin * Großmeister von Albrechts-Orden * Großmeister von Zivilverdienstorden * Großmeister von Friedrich-Augusts-Orden * Knight of the Order of the Garter (England) Category:House of Wettin Category:Monarchs of Saxony Category:17th Century Births Category:Births in Dresden